


An Apple A Day

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Willow has a sudden new obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple A Day

An Apple A Day

Title: An Apple A Day   
Author: Elisabeth   
Rating: NC-17   
Pairing: Willow/Spike   
Summary: PWP. Willow has a sudden new obsession.   
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.   
Spoilers/Timeline: Season 4   
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - please ask.   
Feedback: Yes please. It makes for a lovely prezzie - and keeps me writing. 

Have you ever had someone in your life who you can see practically every day and barely take any notice of until one day something changes? This is what happened for Willow with regards to Spike. 

Willow was sitting in Giles' living room, listening to the discussion of the current menace to Sunnydale. Willow was staring off into space, not really paying attention to the same discussion she'd heard dozens of times regarding the Initiative. Her eyes drifted over her friends' faces as Buffy and Giles debated with Spike, again. 

Willow listened, not to the words being spoken, but instead to the voices producing the words. Buffy's whiny, petulant voice was the loudest, of course. Giles' frustrated and annoyed one sounded tired. But Spike's voice held amusement, along with his frustration and anger at not being heard. Willow had never really paid attention to his voice before as it was usually making threats. 

She focused her attention on the blonde vampire, watching him as he tried to get the others in the room to listen to his experiences with the Initiative. His expression, like hers, was bored. Even as his voice carried a wealth of emotions, mostly irritated ones, his countenance projected one of indifference. He sat picking at his black nail polish, flicking the chipped off pieces on the carpet. 

Even so, Willow could tell from his face that he wasn't as impassive as he appeared. When he wasn't speaking his jaw would be clenched, accentuating his cheekbones. His crystal blue eyes would flash with his varying emotions. 

But Willow was captivated the most when Spike spoke. As she surveyed his body, she couldn't help being drawn to his neck, more specifically his throat and Adam's apple. Why she was suddenly obsessed with this part of his anatomy she couldn't fathom. Maybe because it was so well defined; much more pronounced than Oz's – or Giles or Xander for that matter. In any case, she found herself transfixed to it while he spoke. 

Spike knew the instant Willow focused her attention on him. He'd been sneaking glances towards the redhead since she'd sat down on the couch. Ever since the night he'd tried to bite her in her dorm he'd had this strange fascination with the budding witch. It had been the second time that she had comforted him after he'd attacked her. There was obviously a lot more to the girl than she let on. 

And now she was devoting all of her attention to him. He tried not to preen under her stare. He pretended not to notice her unwavering gaze as she surveyed him. This became even harder once he smelled her arousal. He noticed that her scent seemed to get stronger when he was speaking. Very interesting. 

Buffy and Giles finally grew impatient with the conversation and decided to head out on patrol. It was Willow's turn to vamp-sit, so she stayed behind, stewing in her thoughts and her newfound appreciation of Spike's attributes. Sure, she'd found him attractive before - what girl with eyes wouldn't? But she'd never felt so drawn to him before. 

After a few minutes of silence following Buffy and Giles' departure, Willow finally broke the silence. 

"Are you comfortable?" she asked the bound vampire. 

"What do you think?" he asked, shifting in his bonds. "My circulation's all cut off." 

"You don't have any circulation, Spike," Willow pointed out, eyes still drawn to his throat when he spoke. 

"Right, well, then why'd you ask?" 

"You looked uncomfortable." Moving to stand closer to the restricted vampire, Willow quietly offered, "Look, if you promise to let me tie you back up before Giles gets home, I'll untie the ropes for a while." 

Spike stared at the girl before him. He could sense her nervousness and fear at the idea of him roaming free, but he also couldn't erase the scent of her arousal from his brain. 

"Wanna tie me up, Red?" he smirked, drawing a blush to her cheeks. She certainly did blush beautifully. 

"You hungry?" she asked, seemingly switching topics out of the blue. 

"You offerin' to feed me?" he drawled. 

"Uh-huh," she nodded, ignoring his innuendo. 

"Well then, alright." 

Willow turned and headed into the kitchen to warm up a mug of blood for Spike. She figured that if he wasn't hungry when she released him, then he wouldn't try to hurt her. Not that he could with the chip in his head. The microwave beeped, drawing Willow out of her thoughts. 

She handed Spike the mug so that he could feed. She hadn't planned on watching, honestly. But as she watched him take that first sip, she couldn't help but notice how his throat muscles worked as he swallowed. His Adam's apple was constantly on the move and she wanted nothing more than to lick it. 

Spike paused, mug held to his lips as the scent of the witch's arousal became overwhelming. He looked at her over the rim of the mug and nearly choked on his blood. She was staring at him with a blatant look of hunger, which he doubted was for the contents of his mug. He quickly downed the rest of the blood, licking his lips. He held the mug out for Willow to take, but she didn't move. 

"Red?" No answer. "Luv?" No response. "Willow?" 

"Hmm?" she acknowledged. 

"Willow," he repeated a little louder, finally breaking through her lust-induced haze. 

"What?" she asked, startled. Spike was looking at her like she had two heads. 

"You were staring," he smirked. 

"I was not," she denied. At Spike's grin she blanched. "I was?" 

"Couldn't tear your eyes off me," he informed her. 

"I... well, I... I'm sorry," she ended up saying. 

"Sorry for what? Admiring the Big Bad?" he teased. "Can't say as I blame you." 

Willow blushed and took the empty mug. As she retreated to the safety of the kitchen she said, "I'm just gonna go wash this." 

Spike loved how flustered she was. 'So, the chit wants the Big Bad. She's kinda cute. May as well have some fun,' he mused. 

When Willow returned she could barely look at Spike. 'I bet he knows what I was thinking,' she told herself. 'He knows that poor, pathetic Willow has a sudden crush on him. What am I going to do?' 

Spike's voice pulled her out of her musings. "Uh, Red, you think you can free me now?" 

"Oh, right," she abstractedly said untying the vampire. 

Spike stood and stretched as soon as he was free of his bonds. Willow was still standing behind the chair, so when he lowered his arms, he did so around her. 

Willow looked up into clear blue eyes that held a hint of amusement when she felt strong arm surrounding her. Before she could ask Spike what he thought he was doing she felt cool lips pressed against hers. She squeaked her surprise, but soon gave herself over to the pleasure of Spike's kiss. 

Spike moaned into Willow's mouth when the redhead slid her warm arms around his back as she began to respond to the kiss. He brushed his tongue against her lips and was surprised when she instantly parted hers, but didn't let it show. His tongue swept into the fiery cavern of her mouth. For a minute he thought the searing heat would burn him... until her hands slid down his back to grasp his bum, and he no longer cared. 

He bent down and lifted the slight redhead into his arms, blindly seeking out the couch. The second the backs of his legs touched the edge he sat down, settling Willow astride his lap. Their hands sought out the other's face. 

Reluctantly, Willow pulled away, cursing her need to breathe. She panted as she stared into Spike's gorgeous blue eyes. She idly noticed that Spike was panting just as harshly as she was. 

"Where did that come from?" she panted. 

"You tell me," he countered, not having the foggiest idea she'd be so passionate. 

"You kissed me," she accused. 

"That I did." His grin turned wolfish, "And you kissed me back." 

"Why'd you kiss me?" she nervously asked. 

"Couldn't help myself," he shrugged, sliding his arms down hers to rest on her hips. Leaning close he whispered, "You smelled delicious." 

Willow's eyes widened at what he was implying. He smelled her arousal. He knew she was having naughty thoughts. "I-I did," she stuttered. 

"Mm-hmm. Now what were you thinking about to get you all hot and bothered?" 

Willow weighed her options as to how to answer. She nibbled her bottom lip as she thought and noticed how Spike's eyes were transfixed by that act. She decided to throw caution to the wind and with a mischievous glint in her eye, she purred, "Want me to show you?" 

Spike gulped. The sudden lust in her eyes was thrilling. All he could do was nod his assent. 

Willow grinned as she lowered her head to his neck. Spike groaned as she kissed her way down his neck. Her lips were like fire against his skin. He wrapped one arm around her, drawing her closer to him as his other hand wound itself into her hair. 

Willow darted her tongue out, tasting his skin. They both moaned at the contact. Willow slowly worked her way towards her goal. 

Spike was a little surprised when Willow began to kiss his throat, as opposed to staying on his neck. Therefore he was completely shocked when Willow wrapped her lips around his Adam's apple. He yelped, but didn't pull away, drawing her closer instead. 

Willow couldn't believe she was doing this. She was sitting on Spike's lap sucking on his Adam's apple for the goddess' sake. She refused to let herself think about it though. If she did, she'd have to stop, and that's the last thing she wanted to do. Her mouth continued to kiss, tease, and lick at Spike's bobbing apple. 

When her teasing became too much Spike pulled her mouth back up to his. He pulled her body even closer so that she could feel the effect she was having on his body. Willow ground her body against his, suddenly wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her. 

Willow skimmed her hands down his chest until she reached his belt. Not letting herself stop to think about anything aside from the vampire beneath her, Willow deftly unbuckled his belt and quickly unfastened his pants, freeing his erection. 

Spike groaned as his cock popped out of his pants and into Willow's waiting hands. He was thankful that he never bothered with underwear. It only got in the way. And it would have been that much longer until his witch could get her delicate, warm, eager hands on him. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, grasping at her hips when Willow broke their kiss and tried to stand. 

"Pants," she said, her mind still fuzzy from the kiss. "Can't continue if I'm wearing pants." 

"Oh, right," Spike agreed, letting her up. As Willow struggled out of her jeans, Spike pulled her shirt over her head and removed her bra after kicking off his own jeans. His mouth instantly found Willow's pert breasts and began suckling at her flesh. Willow had to grab his head to keep from losing her balance at the incredible sensation of his cool mouth surrounding her nipple as he pinched the other one. Somehow she managed to remove her shoes and jeans and climbed back onto Spike's lap. 

Once she was settled Spike removed his fingers from Willow's breast, brushing them down her belly. Willow moaned in anticipation, wrapping her hand around Spike's cock. She lightly stroked him as Spike easily slid two fingers inside her. 

"Spike," she gasped, already on edge from having her earlier fantasy fulfilled. When Spike moved his mouth to capture her other breast, she thought she'd die from pleasure. That was until Spike touched his thumb to her previously untouched clit. She bucked against his hand, digging her nails into his shoulders. 

Giving her a moment to catch her breath, Spike sat back and licked his fingers clean of Willow's release. Willow watched him with glazed eyes, following the movement of his throat as he swallowed. 

Willow shifted closer, bringing herself over the tip of Spike's cock. Without preamble she lowered herself onto him, biting her lip at the sensation. Spike hissed as the heat and tightness of her body slowly surrounding him. 

He noticed she was biting her lip and decided he had a much better use for it and promptly sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck, using the leverage to lift herself back up. Spike thought that she would want to go slowly, knowing it had been a while since the wolf left. 

He was surprised again when Willow plunged back down on to him, beginning a fast rhythm. 'Fast and hard it will be,' he thought, taking her hips in his hands to aid her movements. He reveled in her mewls of pleasure every time their hips met. He shifted his angle a bit so that each downward thrust rubbed against Willow's clit. 

It didn't take long before her walls began to flutter as she drew closer to her climax. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she increased the momentum behind her movements. Willow pulled out of the kiss, wordlessly keening her pleasure. She rested her forehead against his shoulder, lost in sensation. 

Spike stared at her neck, so close. He could hear the blood rushing through her veins, calling to him. His eyes turned amber as he wondered if he could bite her while she was experiencing such obvious pleasure. 

"Red?" he croaked. 

Willow pulled her head back up, never stilling her body's motion to meet his golden eyes. She saw the hunger, the lust, the need and knew he didn't mean her harm. She silently nodded and bared her neck to him. 

Spike whispered, "Thank you," before vamping out and easing his fangs into her shoulder, where it wouldn't be as obvious. The complete lack of pain, combined with the rich taste of her blood - the first taste of human blood in weeks - sent him over the edge. He felt his balls tighten and released his cool, dead seed into her grasping channel. 

Willow was finding it hard to believe that the bite didn't hurt. She was so incredibly aroused that she'd barely felt when Spike's fangs pierced her flesh. Then she felt him begin to draw her blood out of her body and she was done for. Her body shook with the power of her orgasm - never before had she cum so hard. 

They remained locked together for many long minutes as they both came down from the climaxes. Spike was gently lapping at his bite mark as Willow ran her hand through his hair. She eased Spike back away from her and reluctantly he sat back. 

"So you've been wantin' to shag me," Spike opened. 

"What?" was Willow's confused answer. 

"You said you'd show me what you were thinkin' about, then you shagged me blind." 

Willow blushed, despite her nakedness and recent shagging. "Oh, um, no. That wasn't it. I was just thinking about your, um... Adam's apple," she ended with a whisper. 

Spike laughed, loud and long; he couldn't help it. 

Willow glared at him. "What's so funny?" she pouted. 

"I just had some of the best sex of my unlife," he paused to chuckle, "because you have a thing for my Adam's apple." 

"Really?" Willow asked, only hearing the first part of his sentence. "Some of the best sex?" 

"Now would I lie about that?" 

"Yes," she pointed out. 

"You're right, I probably would." Her face dropped. "But I didn't. I never would have guessed it, but you are quite the spitfire in bed." 

Giggling, Willow said, "We haven't tried it in a bed yet." 

Spike raised an eyebrow as he leered, "You up for another round?" 

Willow glanced over her shoulder at the clock. She sighed as she said, "I'd love to, but I've got to get you tied up again." 

Spike merely raised his eyebrow again, his eyes dancing with mirth. Willow slapped his chest, "That's not what I meant." 

"But it could be fun." 

"We'll see," she shyly said, pulling herself off of him. 

They continued their banter as they dressed. Willow followed Spike back to his chair and secured the ropes around his torso again, but not too tightly. She then sat herself in his lap and resumed kissing him until Spike heard Giles returning to the apartment. 

  

  
The End  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written December 25, 2003.


End file.
